


Subtle Santa

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 19:Secret Santa, and for Neville100's prompt #371: Marvolo Gaunt’s Ring.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Subtle Santa

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt # 19: [Secret Santa](https://i.imgur.com/ulA9nfb.png), and for Neville100's prompt #371: Marvolo Gaunt’s Ring.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Subtle Santa

~

Stooping down, Neville picked up the gaily wrapped package on his shop’s front step, turning it over in his hands. 

“Another secret Santa gift?” asked Luna, breezing past. 

“Apparently.” Neville entered behind her. “I wonder who’s leaving them?” 

Luna handed him a cup of tea. “It’s nice to be surprised.” 

“Yes,” Neville said. “But I’d still like to know.” 

“Know what?” came a familiar voice.

Slipping the gift under the counter, Neville spun. “Draco. Back again?” 

Draco shrugged. “Mother loves throwing Christmas parties.” 

“No complaints here. We love the business. What’s the theme this time?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Famous jewellery.”

“Interesting.” Neville pursed his lips. “What have you picked?” 

Draco snorted. “I _should_ pick Marvolo Gaunt’s ring.” 

Neville blinked. “That would be…unique.” 

“True.” Draco shrugged. “But Mother would kill me, so…probably not. Anyway, here’s the list of flowers she’s ordering.” 

Accepting the parchment, Neville inspected it. “Looks good. What time do you need them?”

“Six.” 

Neville nodded. “I’ll bring them by then.” 

Draco cleared his throat. “Do you have plans this evening?” 

“Other than delivering your flowers? No.” 

“Would you like to attend our party?” 

Neville blinked. “As…”

“My date.” Draco looked away as if embarrassed. “I’m not seeing anyone right now, so I thought—” He cleared his throat. “Although, if you don’t fancy going with me—”

“Oh no, I’d love to,” Neville blurted out. “I fancy you. I mean it! I mean—” He exhaled. “That sounds like fun. Is there anything specific I should wear, since it’s themed?” 

“Just formal robes, although if you have jewellery that’s Christmassy and ring-shaped that would work.” Draco smiled, a genuine one that lit up his eyes. He was so handsome, he made Neville’s breath catch. “I’ll see you at six.” He grinned at Luna. “Lovegood.”

Luna raised her cup of tea in salute, grinning back.

Once Draco left, Neville pulled his secret Santa gift out from under the counter and opened it. He stared for a long moment. 

Luna came up behind him to look. “Oh! Well, that answers your question about your secret Santa’s identity.” 

“You think it’s Draco?” 

Reaching into the box, Luna pulled out the Christmas wreath broach. “Seems a bit of a coincidence otherwise, doesn’t it? A Christmassy, ring-shaped object?”

“I dunno.” Neville shook his head. “It’s a bit of a stretch.” 

Luna smiled. “Maybe you should ask him?” 

When Neville arrived at Malfoy Manor, it was decked out with fairy lights and icicles everywhere. He shivered. 

He’d just finished placing the flowers and greenery when Draco approached. “Nice broach,” he said, nodding at the Christmas wreath pinned to Neville’s formal robes. 

“It’s a secret Santa gift.”

“Secret Santa?” Draco’s eyebrow went up. “Who’s it from?” 

Neville chuckled. “No idea.” 

Draco smirked. “So you’ve _no idea_ who it could be?” 

The glint of a matching broach on Draco’s lapel caught Neville’s eye. He smiled, reaching out to touch it. “From your secret Santa?”

Draco huffed. “Hardly.”

Neville chuckled. “Thank you for the gifts. I’ve been wondering who’s been leaving them.” 

Draco hummed. “I worried I’d been too obvious, but it seems I was a bit too subtle.” 

“Asking me out tonight wasn’t subtle.” 

Draco shrugged. “Yes, well, clearly you weren’t picking up on my various hints, so…” 

Neville leaned closer. “I’m not great at subtlety, Draco, so you should probably be obvious about what you want.” 

Inhaling sharply, Draco whispered, “And if what I want’s _you_?” 

Neville swallowed hard. “Is it?” 

Draco pulled Neville into a kiss that warmed him from head to toe. “Was that obvious enough?” he murmured afterwards.

Neville grinned. “It’ll do.” 

~


End file.
